Deimer
The Deimer are the elder race of the world, firstborn of any god, and chosen people of Locuros. In their tongue, Deimer translates as "Deep Elves". ME means Mythic Era, which corresponds to the time before the Calendar imposed when High King Torygg took the throne by uniting the Deimer Peoples. The Mythic Era lasted roughly 5000 years, and ended only four years ago when the First Era was proclaimed by High King Torygg. FE means First Era, which corresponds to the Calendar system imposed when High King Torygg Ironhelm took the throne by uniting the Deimer Peoples. 'Racial Statistics' Creator: Locuros Date of Creation: ~4000 ME Race Name: Deimer, Deep Elves. Language(s): High Deimeris, Imperial Trade Cant. Group Structure: Alone, 3-6 (Hunting Party), 12-24 plus 1-2 Second level warriors, plus 1 3rd level Artificer (Warband). 50-25,000 Varied levels and classes, roughly 30% noncombatants (Village-City). Senses: Darkvision 60 feet, Low-Light Vision Magnitude Rating: 1 Average Lifespan: Male 465 Years/ Female 475 Years Average Height: Male 5'/Female 4'8" Average Weight: Male 175lbs/Female140lbs. Alignment: Usually Lawful Neutral with good tendencies. Racial Modifiers: '''+2 Intelligence, +2 Constitution, -2 Dexterity, - 2 Charisma. The Deimer are an intelligent and Hardy People, but their short legs and tendency to be rather xenophobic and arrogant in their intelligence makes them clumsy and hard to relate to. '''Short Legs: All Deimer have relatively short legs, and are slower than other races their size because of it. A Deimer's base land speed is 20ft, rather than 30ft. Depth Sense (Ex): '''A Deimer has an intuitive sense of depth. They know roughly how high above or below sea level they are, within the nearest 20 feet. Stoneblood (Su): A Deimer has a natural resistance to poison and disease, resulting from their hardy nature and origins in stone. All Deimer get a +2 on fortitude saves against Disease and Poison. '''Shrewd Businessmen (Ex): '''Deimer are masters at trading and merchantile. They get a +2 on any Charisma based checks to deal with trading, buying, selling, or other deals of that sort. '''Favoured Class: Artificer Elf Traits: See PHB Pg 16. Description: Deimer are a hardy people, who stand at roughly 5 feet tall. They have broad shoulders and long, pointed ears. Male Deimer generally have long beards. A Deimer's skin tone ranges from a pale coppery color, to a dark gold. Deimer clothe themselves in robes of various grays, browns, and yellows. They are a lawful people, who value honor and knowledge. 'History' 'Creation' The Deimer where created near the dawn of time by Locuros, who molded them from the earth. Locuros created five hundred clay figurines, and breathed life into them. The Deimer stood in awe of their creator, and worshipped him until Locuros told them that gods were mighty indeed, but to worship them was as foolish as to worship the mountains. Gifting them with the knowledge of masonry, Locuros left them. With their gift, the Deimer carved a home into the cliffs of Mount Gorundar, their birthplace. Building solid walls of stone, and proving themselves worthy of using the knowledge Locuros gave them, the Deimer created Deimerheim, which, in their native tongue, means Heart of the Deep Elves. In time, Locuros gifted them once more with knowledge. Whispering to them the secrets of mining and forging Deiminium, Locuros bade them to use this alloy to protect themselves. And so, with the knowledge of blending a certain type of stone with bronze, the Deimer forged enormous Deiminium gates to guard Deimerheim, and weapons and armor that would serve them well. 'The Temple's Conception' All mortals are fallible, however, and when the Harlequin breathed his vile influence upon the Deimer, many heard the call. Disregarding Locuros's command, those Deimer who followed the Harlequin cast off law and secularity.Becoming rogues, theives, and murderers, they drew the ire of Locuros. The Secular Divine cast them out, hurling them to the northern Isle of Voldruun. Nearly six hundred Deimer were cast out, and they were cursed. Their skin turned to a charred grey, their eyes red. Forevermore would these elves been scarred as betrayers. They would become known as the Kelmer, Dark Elves. Upon this betrayal, Locuros realized that the Deimer would need his guidance to stay true to the path of logic and honor. He bade the Deimer build him a temple within Deimerheim. A grand complex of marble and deiminium, it was to house a Deiminium effigy of the Machine God. Leaving the Deimer to do as he asked, Locuros left once more, to a meeting of the gods. 'First Contact' In time, the Deimer were contacted by two races at nearly the same time, the Deekans, and the Gnomes. 'Deekan Diplomacy' Only a few mortal years after Locuros cast out the Dark Elves, the Deimer were contacted, by two peoples, at opposite ends of their Kingdoms. In the north, the Deekans contacted the Deimer of Hjaalmark Fortress, within the Gundur Hold. Meeting with Thane Hraldin, the Deekan Ambassador, Princess Tasha, made peaceful contact with the Deimer, and enjoyed a feast with the Thane. Upon the Hjaalmark Elders' decision, Thane Hraldin told the Deekan Ambassadors that they were to meet with High King Torygg Ironhelm. Unfortunately, the Deekan ambassadors replied that they could not do such a thing. Sending an envoy with the Deekans back to their homeland, Thane Hraldin ensured diplomatic relations between the Deekans and the Deimer would survive. 'Gnomish Traders' Meanwhile, on the south-eastern tip of the Deimer lands, Gnomes, led by Loka, arrived at Korvas. After ensuring that they had peaceful intentions, the Deimer allowed them to meet with Thane Lucan, the son of Jarl Hrogan. Sharing some mugs of Stout, Loka explained that they wished to trade, exotic woods, for metals. Lucan, seeing the business opportunity, told him that all he wanted, was knowledge. The knowledge of how to build ships. The Gnomes refused, and left. Lucan, a shrewd Deimer Noble with ties to the budding Rogue's Guild, ensured that the measurements of the Gnomish ships were taken, and sent to Deimerheim. 'Society' The High King The High King or Queen of the Deimer is the overall ruler of the Deimer lands. What he or she says is law, and he or she has the support of all the Jarls and the Temple. The High King or Queen rules from the Bronze Throne in Deimerheim. List of High Kings and Queens (Length of Rule) *High King Torygg Ironhelm (1 FE - Currrent) 'The Jarls' The Jarls are the kings of the Deimer Holds (Provinces). They are appointed by the High King. Most often, the successor of a Jarl is a relative of the Jarl, though if the High King deems it necessary, he can elect a different clan to Jarldom. List of Jarls of Volen *Jarl Gnoblar (1 FE - 4 FE) *Steward Kelgor (4 FE - Current) List of Jarls of Gundur *Jarl Mala (1 FE - Current) List of Jarls of Korvas *Jarl Hrogan (1 FE - Current) 'The Thanes' The Thanes are the Lords of individual Deimer towns and villages. They are appointed by the Jarls, and rule over small sections of land for them. Heroes, Princes, Merchants, and Elders are only some of the few candidates for Thanehood. 'The Holds' There are currently four Deimer Holds, or Provinces. Founded shortly after the first Migration, they make up the Deimer Empire. The holds are each named after their Capital city. *Deimerheim, is the Heart of the Deimer Empire. Situated in the heart of the Bronzeheart Peaks, Deimerheim was the birthplace of the Deep Elves. Deimerheim is the Capital of all Deimer lands. *Gundur, is the Northernmost Hold of the Deimer Empire. Situated at the northwest end of the Bronzeheart Peaks, Gundur is a wealthy province known for its many mines and quarries. Gundur supplies much of the Deimer Empire's metal and stone. *Korvas, is the Easternmost Hold. Situated in the eastern foothills of the Bronzeheart Peaks, Korvas is a relatively poor hold, which is one of the few places where the infamous Rogue's Guild managed to keep a hold on. Though nobody will openly admit it, it is widely regarded as a Corrupt and Lawless place. *Volen, the Southernmost Hold, is at the southwestern end of the Bronzeheart Peaks. It is the most militant hold, known for its relatively large army, and paranoid Jarl. 'Religion' 'The Temple of Mechanized Thought' The Temple of Mechanized Thought is the official Religion of the Deimer People. It pays homage to Locuros and the Keepers of Consciousness. The High Techpriest is situated in the Temple at Deimerheim, which houses the massive Imperial Library. Everytime the High Techpriest is slain or dies, his or her spirit is subsumed into a collective font of wisdom that Locuros grants the High Techpriests access to. In this way, the wisdom of the ancients is never lost by the Deimer. List of High Techpriests *Thorrim Grudgebeard (3 FE - Current) Category:Races Category:Locuros - Creations